star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 42
"Let this be a reminder. We pursue strength, not weakness." '''- Commandant Rotok''' The Vault saw the unexpected: the sundering of the Party. As the force users seemingly turned their backs on their allies, who fled after being allowed their lives by the mysterious Unknown Master. Their plans now scuppered, the loyalists try desperately to figure out a way forward, while the traitors pursue their own agendas... Session Group 1: Agamar * They emerge into the facility Yeni had previously explored. * After managing to calm Tira down from a sudden outburst of frustation, the two explored the facility, finding it very small and cramped. * Coming across the collapsed entrance from when he was last here, they searched for an alternative route out. * Discovering an abandoned and still functional datapad, Yeni learned that the facility was used as a testing grounds for psychological experiments on live subjects. Namely, the village he had found burned and abandoned. * Learning of no other route, Tira is able to blast a hole in the collapsed rock that holds just long enough for them to leap through. * With a choice between heading to the village or a flickering fire on the mountaintop, the two choose the mountain. * A momentary confusion occurs near the mountaintop, as Yeni's old ally Kovar discovers them and frightens Tira into leaping towards the nearby bushes. * Escorted into the mountaintop, they find several hovels and the beginnings of a makeshift perimeter fence. * Asking around about a way off the planet, the society elder, Shokhan, tells of a ship that has landed nearby in the village. * Accompanied there by Kovar, the ship suspiciously takes off just as they arrive. * It's not all for nought however, as they find Dr. Kiona Traxus next to an active communications terminal. ** Kiona barely responds to any interactions, seemingly sapped of her mind. ** Tira contacts Archaprince Smeyator, who immediately agrees to come pick them up. ** Yeni contacts Ota, informing him of the events of the facility and that the Unknown Master is after him. *** After revealing his plan, Ota agrees to fake his death and make Yeni seems responsible, stating this is not the first time. * They wait for Smeyator to pick them up, and leave without further complication Group 1: Besradii Nova * Much is revealed to have happened in the group's absence. * Due to the events on Dac - specifically the deaths of the gang leaders, Tira's culpability in the death of Trosoi '''and Vesh's disappearance due to passing through the gate - the planet is in upheaval. ** The planet is on lockdown, no flights in or out, trapping Mergon & Tora on site. ** People are marching in the streets, and with the civilian guard so heavily hit during the previous attack on Nar-Keri, they are stretched thin. ** Captain Cassyk has been disgraced and dismissed for allowing a suspect to escape. Allegedly several of the best of the guard perished pursuing his last location, likely crippling the guard's effectiveness even further. ** The King is still missing. ** Tira has been labelled a murderer and political assassin for the death of Trosoi. ** Due to locals seeing her with Vesh, this has been called a Jedi Assassination plot. *** In response, Imperial Governor Taldon promises an Imperial retaliation, taking over the investigation. ** With no authority figures left, and the Republic representatives presumably rushing to prepare for an Imperial invasion, the gangs are in uproar and Civil War is close to breaking out. * They learn the Jedi - led by Cheko Gronn - have been recalled by the Order due to this recent news. * Smugglers have been hit during supply runs, though who by it is currently unknown. * Diplomatic proceedings with the Serpent's Coil have been called off due to the above as well, the leaders seeing the group as 'radioactive'. ** Smeyator is the only one who still maintains contact. Group 2: The Fortress * Following on immediately from Tira and Yeni's departure, Vesh and Hikaru are allowed to wander as they wish. ** Lord Tyronok is asked to take Hikaru to the Training Ring to test his abilities. Vesh joins. * They see a strange alien figure, form made of stone and cybernetics, in discussion with Tyronok, who promises to return him to his original body and allow him to witness their power over an unnamed 'him'. * The two discover a room overseen by a Pureblood Sith named '''Rotok, guarded by an intimidating figure in full armour later revealed to be somewhat of an executioner. * The groups present are forced to duel each other to earn a reward, presumably an apprenticeship with one of the local leaders. ** Important apprentices are revealed to be named Gevos, Eddsan, Vero'paw'ozi, and Noka. * Vesh, Hikaru and the four named above succeed in their first round, and witness the torture and execution of a failed apprentice. * Spurred on, the first three winners - Eddsan, Gevos and O'paw'o - are allowed to choose their next opponents. ** Gevos chooses Vesh ** Eddsan chooses Noka ** O'paw'o chooses Hikaru * The trios duel fiercely, showing tremendous skill, but eventually victors are proclaimed - Hikaru over O'paw'o by an inch, Noka dominates Eddsan, and Gevos duels Vesh to a standstill before the Togruta gives up in frustration. * They are then dismissed for the night, promised the finals to occur the following day. Trivia * The first truly divided session, with different members present on entirely different worlds and undergoing different missions. * Also perhaps the most emotionally charged session, as seemingly all that the group had been working towards was dashed with the turning of Vesh and Hikaru. * The Fortress side of things takes up a majority of the session, with the amount of Parries being ridiculous. * First appearance of Commandant Rotok, The Defector, the four named apprentices, and two unnamed individuals on the station - a Chagrian diplomat and a Human smuggler. Category:Campaign Category:Episode Category:Chapter 2